


Just Like Old Times...

by missshirley



Category: Adventures in Odyssey
Genre: F/M, Gen, and is also kind of a reference to whit's recent lapses in judgement, this feels more like an eleventh doctor/river song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missshirley/pseuds/missshirley
Summary: Whit and Margaret Faye go to an art exhibit just like old times.
Relationships: Whit/Margaret Faye
Kudos: 1





	Just Like Old Times...

Whit looked up as the door to his office opened. A familiar mop of curly red hair caught his attention.

“Margaret!” He exclaimed, clearly startled.

“Hello Whit. It’s been a while.”

“Yes, yes it has. Can I – is there something you need?”

“I was just remembering the old times. You know, there’s a new art exhibit opening in Odenton. I was wondering if...” She trailed off and raised an eyebrow.

Whit leaned back in his chair appraising the woman before him. Last time they had gone to an art exhibit together, things had escalated quickly.

“Forgive my bluntness, but why?”

Margaret chuckled “Why? Well, I suppose I just wanted to do something fun with an old friend. I’m feeling nostalgic and adventurous.” She crossed her ankles and shifted her shoulder on the door frame. “What do you say?”

Whit scratched his head, fully intending to decline this strange proposition. Instead, he found himself saying, “Sure. When would you like to go?”

“Pick me up at my house in thirty minutes? It’ll give me some time to get dressed appropriately.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whit parked outside Margaret Faye’s simple, yet elegant house. He took a deep breath and muttered to himself, “What on earth am I doing?” He shook his head and walked up to the glass door, hoping his suit was snappy enough.

The Westminster chimes reverberated in the foyer. Margaret opened the door, revealing that she was garbed in a long, elegant black dress with a bejeweled empire waste and chiffon sleeves tight around the wrists. Whit was speechless.

“You look lovely. I, um, hope my suit isn’t too shabby.”

“Thank you, Whit. You look very handsome.”

Whit felt his face flush. “Shall we?” He held out his elbow and gestured to his silver sedan.

“Yes. Let’s go.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new art exhibit had just closed when they arrived.

“Well, this was a waste of a trip.” Whit turned his back on the roped off area. “Let’s at least go to dinner; there is a pretty fancy restaurant not too far from here.” He didn’t hear anything and turned around to see Margaret slipping off her red high heels and stepping over the velvet rope.

“What are you doing? Are you crazy?”

Margaret tilted her head, “ ‘Well-behaved women seldom make history.’ You coming?”

Whit looked nervously around, Margaret Faye sure did have a strange effect on him. “Alright.” He stepped daringly over the rope. “But let’s not dawdle, I would still like to get dinner.”

Margaret chuckled. “We’ll see.” She grabbed his hand and led him into the exhibit hall.


End file.
